


The Youngest Holmes

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 2





	The Youngest Holmes

You walk up the stairs to your brother's new flat. You're so nervous. I mean you haven't seen either of your brothers in years. And you refuse to remember about your estranged sister. You sigh and look at the steps. The third from the top squeaks, so avoid that one. You sigh again. You mutter to yourself "Here goes nothing." You walk up the steps skipping the squeaky step and gently knock on the door. A man with blonde hair and greenish eyes opens the door. "oh. Hello. Are you a client?" You just stare at him trying to read his lips. He just raises an eyebrow at you. You point to your ears and make a slit throat signal. Then the man's eyes widen understanding that you're deaf. He just smiles and motions you inside and mimicks sipping a drink. You smile and nod. He nods and leads you to a chair. You sigh and calmly wait for the man or your brother to come into your sight. You have this feeling that someone is watching you so you turn around and your brother is standing there. You smile and say "Hello Sherlock. Miss me?" He just stares at you then signs "Does Mycroft know?" You shake your head. You see the man ask your brother something and your brother answering and then the man looking at you with awe. You just smile uncomfortable with him staring at you. Sherlock must have said something to him because he's leaving you two alone. Sherlock holds up his pointer meaning one second. You roll your eyes. He leaves and comes back with two small hearing aids. You smile huge. You thought you lost those! He helps you put them in and turn them on. "Can you hear now?" "Yes. I thought I lost these. Where were they?" "I've kept them safe for you." You hug him tightly and he returns the hug. He kisses your head. "I was concerned when we hadn't heard from you in ages. We thought perhaps she had something to do with it." "No she hasn't contacted me at all, nor I her. Sherlock can I ask you a question that's not this one?" He raises an eyebrow that you knew what his answer would be if you didn't add that wasn't that one. "Go on." "How's Mycroft been with me being gone?" Mycroft always treated you like his little princess. He was the first one to learn to sign when your family found out you'd lost your hearing. You were adopted when you were 4 and lost your hearing when you were 6. It's a genetic thing that you lost your hearing, but it was brought on by some sort of drug mixed in with your tea from one of your big brother's experiments. There's no cure, only if I wear hearing aids can I hear some. I don't hear enough without them to actually hear anything. Sherlock sighs. You say "Not good then." Sherlock asks "Why haven't you seen Mycroft yet?" "I can't bear to face him. Not after the last thing I said to him was I wish you weren't my brother. Sherlock how are you even talking to me without being mad at me?" "Because I'm just glad you're back." Tears spring to your eyes and Sherlock pulls you to him in a hug. John walks back into this scene. His eyes widen. He's not sure what's happening and not sure if he's imagining things or if Sherlock is really hugging you. You wipe your tears and sign "thank you" to him because you can't talk right now. Sherlock just nods. You turn to the man and ask "What's your name?" John looks at Sherlock and says "I don't know how to sign." You laugh "That's fine because Sherlock found my hearing aids. I can hear you." John blushes. Sherlock rolls his eyes, everyone is always taken with your beauty then by your smile. "Wait no don't tell me I want to find it out myself." You deduce him. Army man, Afghanistan, psychosomatic injury to the leg, actually shot in the shoulder, Doctor, has older...sister, best friends with Sherlock and his flatmate, and finally his name John H. Watson. You smile "Hello John Watson. Thank you for serving in Afganistan and sorry about your leg and your shoulder, it's nice to know you're a doctor for when Sherlock hurts himself doing something incredibly stupid again, thanks for being his best friend, and lastly, how's your older sister?" John looks taken aback that you got all that from staring at him. "Sherlock did you tell her about me?" Sherlock laughs "None at all." "So she deduced all that, even the bit about Harry right without any help?" Sherlock nods. "Wow not even you got it right about Harry being my sister not brother." John laughs then says "Bloody brilliant. How would you like your tea?" "Black." "What kind?" "Anything not containing poison or any type of body parts would suffice." He just raises an eyebrow at your answer but goes to just make you some tea anyway. When it's finished he brings it out. You hold it out to Sherlock first. He rolls his eyes then takes a sip and swallows it. "There's nothing wrong with it now drink it!" You smile and gladly take a sip. John asks "Why did you make him take a sip first?" Sherlock answers "She lost her hearing because her genetics kicked in and made her lose her hearing from one of mine and Mycroft's experimental drugs we slipped in her tea when she was 6." "Wait genetics and what drug?" "Her dormant genetic disease for hearing loss reacted with our experimental drug and became active." John finally understands "So she lost her hearing because of one of your experiments?" Sherlock looks down at that ashamed by the truth. You just walk and hug him "It's not yours nor Mycroft's fault. You didn't know I had this disease and that it would become active with your experiment. You know I don't blame you." You just lay your head on top of his and hug him tight. He hugs you back like an upset child. You stop hugging him when you hear someone rushing up the steps. Sherlock does too. Your mouth hangs open when you see the man that's just arrived. He's so handsome. He's got whiskey brown eyes that shine in the light, a handsome face that has seen love and heartbreak, and sexy silver hair. You quickly close your mouth before the man can see it hanging open. "oh sorry is she a client?" "No she's Sherlock's sister. She's got her hearing aids in so she can hear us." You roll your eyes "A simple introduction to the Detective Inspector would have sufficed. You didn't need to mention my hearing aids. Though I suspect you were trying to make him more comfortable in case he saw them." Lestrade looks gobsmacked at the beautiful woman who he was just informed is a Holmes. You smile at his confused look. "Yes I really am a Holmes." "How you look nothing like your brothers." You laugh "That would be because I'm adopted. We all have dark hair and light eyes, but my hair is currently dyed ruby red. And my eyes are Hazel compared to my brothers both having blue eyes. As well as me being female as you've clearly noticed I'm also 2 years younger than Sherlock." He just nods smiling absentmindedly. "Oh silly me I've forgotten to give you my name. It's Jean Holmes." "Greg Lestrade." Your face lights up "So you're the detective my brother actually likes!" Greg looks surprised at how happy you look saying that. "And here I thought Sherlock only had one friend, he's got two." Greg smiles and then tells Sherlock why he's there after bugging him that you said he's Sherlock's friend. That was almost two years ago when you met Greg. You smile watching him watch the sports movie on the telly. He suddenly turns to me and signs "Why are you staring at me?" You smile and just lean in and kiss him. As soon as he left and knew you were deaf Greg started learning to sign. Small stuff at first like hello, and goodbye, thank you. He learned yellow, and toilet the fastest though. He signs "Where are your hearing aids?" You shrug and sign "I think Sherlock's got them again. He said something about an upgrade." Greg nods. He holds up the I love you sign. You sign it back. You snuggle more into his arms. You started dating Greg a month after you met him. Sherlock didn't say a word and neither did Mycroft surprisingly. But they both like Greg so you guess that's why. You've now been together for almost two years. It will be two years on Friday. Greg tilts your head up and kisses you. He signs "When will you get them back?" "Before dinner on Friday. Sherlock said I'm not allowed to have them back until I'm getting ready for our anniversary dinner." Greg raises an eyebrow "Did he say why?" You shake your head. Greg just shrugs and gives you another kiss. He's planning on asking you to marry him on your anniversary on Friday. He's already asked both your brothers and your father for your hand. Your father said to ask your brothers even with his blessing. Sherlock gave his blessing but warned him what he would do if he hurt you. Mycroft took awhile just staring at him before he gave his blessing and warned him that if he hurt his little princess he wouldn't hesitate to use all his power to burn him. Greg wasn't scared of either of them when he replied the same thing to both of them "I never plan to, she's my whole world." He notices you've fallen asleep in his arms. He smiles and kisses your head. He doesn't care that you're deaf. He learned to sign for you and when he didn't know how to do a word he wrote it down to ask you. He carries you to bed and tucks you in. In your sleep you won't let go of him and are pulling him closer. He just sighs and crawls in bed because he knows once you've gotten a grip you don't let go whether you're awake or not. He wraps his arms around you. His cell on the bedstand rings. He reaches and answers it "Lestrade here." "If you hurt her I will burn you." Greg doesn't know who he's talking to. "Who is this?" "Someone who knows what a diamond she is among all the rough." "Who are you to her?" "Someone who watches out for her from the shadows. If you hurt her I will kill you, no not kill you, she'd be more hurt if you died. I'll burn the heart out of you if you hurt her." "I still don't know who you are or who you are to her, but I can tell you this. I never plan to, she's my whole world." "Good. Because if you let that world hurt I'll be there in the shadows just waiting to make you pay for it." The phone call goes dead. Greg looks at your sleeping form. He doesn't know who that guy was, but he knows that many many people are willing to hurt him if he ever hurts you. He just holds you close never intending to ever let you go.


End file.
